


I Knew Her

by Azulastalker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulastalker/pseuds/Azulastalker
Summary: Clara Oswald was the only person to fully break Bucky's programming. Clara/Bucky (kinda) & Connie/Bucky





	I Knew Her

Clara was confused. She was so confused and she was running. She ran as fast as she could after The Doctor as they ran in the opposite direction of the fleeing crowd. She could barely see his graying head and the tails of his jacket through the crowd as she struggled to keep up with him.

"Doctor! Doctor! Do you even know what's going on?!" She shouted after him, above the screams of the crowd.

He either ignored her or didn't hear her. She huffed and continued pushing through the crowd. The end of the crowd was reached and The Doctor stood in the middle of the abandoned street, cars stopped in all sorts of directions with their doors thrown open as their occupants hurried to leave, to escape . . . something. Clara stopped a handful of feet away from The Doctor and panted in an attempt to catch her breath.

"What's going on?" She said, annoyed.

He glanced around with an anxious face. "I don't know." He turned to her with a smile. "But it's exciting, isn't it?"

She groaned. Of course. Of course he would run right into the middle of something without knowing what it was exactly he was dealing with.

A loud bang to Clara's right made her jump and spin around. Her eyes saw a figure standing on a car, the car's roof dented where it, well he, had landed. He had long, unruly brown hair and was that a metal arm? She took a step back as she realized he had a gun too. Great. Just great. She glanced up at his face to see if he'd spotted her (though she was almost nearly certain that he had) and found him staring right at her. She froze. She was too nervous to even call for the Doctor, though she was sure he knew what was going on.

The man on the car seemed to freeze as well when he saw her. He opened his mouth in shock and dropped his gun. The sound of the metal hitting the car made her jump. The man looked confused though, as if instead of a seemingly-killer machine he was just another man. He blinked a few times. He seemed to recognize her. He stepped off of the car and onto the street. Clara took another step back.

"Clara. Clara!" She heard the Doctor whisper loudly at her. She was too frightened to even look back at the Doctor.

"Connie?" The man in front of her said. He was looking straight at her, so he must have been talking to her. Clara shook her head in response. She wasn't Connie.

"My-my name's Clara." She stuttered out. Her eyes were wide in fear.

He didn't get the chance to ask her anything else when something flew in and hit him, sending him flying backward. Clara spun around and saw a red-haired women holding a rocket launcher.

"Run!" She screamed.

Clara wasted no time running, grabbing the Doctor's arm, and dragging him past the woman and down the street. She ignored his protests, shouting back at him that this was not something they could handle and that man did not look like an alien. She heard shouts of 'Connie!' get fainter and fainter behind her then she thought she heard a 'Steve?' but it also could have been the blood rushing in her ears. She didn't stop until they were very far away and people were in the streets again. She bent over and panted, trying desperately to catch her breath. She wondered who that man was and why he thought she was Connie. He terrified her and she was a bit glad they got away. He looked like he could kill her in an instant and she didn't want to give him the chance, no matter how his face changed when he looked at her.

Her breathing was just returning to normal and she turned to the Doctor, who seemed to be in better shape breathing-wise than she was.

"I get to pick the next place." She said, standing up and walking towards what she hoped was the direction of the TARDIS.

"Oh, I accidentally put us in the middle of one deadly assassin fight and suddenly I'm the bad guy!" He exasperated, throwing his hands into the air dramatically.

Clara turned around and glared at him. "I'm. Picking. The next. One." Then she continued walking.


End file.
